Forgotten Memories
by UlquiorraxOrihime4Eva
Summary: What happons when Orihime and the others forget what happons in Hueco Mundo? Their only lead is Ulquiorra Schiffer, the 4th Espada. But, as Orihime finds out, nothinng is as it seems. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 to chapter 3

**It has been several months since Orihime Inoue had been to the soul society. Right after they came back from saving Rukia, then Aizen had "Arrancar's" made to take over the soul society, then captured by the Arrancar known as Ulquiorra Schiffer. Forced to stay as a prisoner till the hokyoku was at it's breaking point. It seems that it had been... Erased somehow. She tried as hard as she could, but nothing. She asked Ichigo how it ended, but he forgot too. Actually, everyone who went to Hueco Mundo forgot. Was Aizen dead? Well, the obvious was that Orihime is back and the soul society is still under their control. But Ichigo told Orihime one day that he didn't save her. Now it seems as if their has been a giant gap. No one, not even the soul society rembers. **

"**Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this! The super detective Orihime squad will find the answers!" Orihime cheered around everyone throwing her arms up in the air. **

"**Orihime... What are you talking about...?" Ichigo said with a disturbed face.**

"**Finding out what happened during our times at Hueco Mundo. Don't you want to ever know why we all forgot?" **

"**Well, yes but...." Ichigo tried to reason but Orihime interrupted him.**

"**Don't worry! Leave it all to me!" She said with a smile crossing her face.**

"**Alright then..." Ichigo was worried. She was going to get hurt somehow. He knew it,**

**The bell rang and Ms. Miyaki Sensei came into the room. "Class! Sit down! We've got a new student!" **

"**I wonder who it is? Tatski asked Orihime.**

"**Same here!" She answered quietly, looking at the door. **

**In walked in a tall, slender man wearing the school's uniform. He hair was jet black, pale skin, and cold emerald green eyes. Orihime's heart jumped as she knew who he looked like. **

"**Can u introduce yourself? Sensei asked.**

"**My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. It's... nice to meet you all." He said. Then, just stood there.**

"**Well, Ulquiorra, you can sit next to Orihime Inoue. Orihime, your in charge of him for the next few weeks."**

"**Yes!" She said standing up so he would know where to sit. Orihime couldn't believe it, the person that had captured her and brought her to Hueco Mundo, maybe he knew why her and her friends memories were erased! "I'm Orihime Inoue. It's nice to meet you." She stretched out her hand. But he only ignored it.**

"**Yea..." He took his seat next to hers. Orihime seat was next to the window. So constantly, she would look out of it, but, ever since Ulquiorra came. She's been keeping an eye on him. When it came to new people, Orihime was always the first to get and know them. That's when the lunch bell rang.**

"**Yay! Time for Lunch!" Orihime said standing up. 'Do you want to eat lunch together Ulquiorra?"**

"**I don't care." He said getting up. Following Orihime out of the classroom. Orihime headed for the rooftops. It was a nice view, and not very many people went up there. She sat on the back of the fence. She opened her lunch, it didn't look normal.**

"**What are you eating?" He said staring at it.**

"**Oh! This? It's miso soup with wasabi, soy sauce, and ginger! It's good! You should try it!"**

"**No thanks..." Ulquiorra stood, arms crossed, looking down at the other students eating lunch. **

"**Don't you have a lunch Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.**

"**No." **

"**Oh... How do you like Kanakura high so far?" Orihime asked hoping to get to know and see if Ulquiorra ever changed. **

"**It's... Interesting." **

"**Well, that's good. I wanted to ask you Ulquiorra-" The bell rang interrupting Orihime's sentence. "Aw.. Lunch is over. Do you want to walk home together?"**

"**Sure... I guess..." He said looking at her. She felt the sadness that he had in his eyes. **

"**I'll see you in P.E then...." Orihime said walking down the stairs.**

**Chapter 2: An Impossible catch**

**Orihime headed towards the girl's lockers room. Thinking on how Ulquiorra would play today in P.E. She knew he was very strong, and may hurt someone else. So, she told her self that the Shun Shun Rika may be used. But, you never know. She walked out towards the fields. Baseball. She was really good at this sport. She always got homeruns and striked people out. She was up right after Chizuru and Tatski. While they were up to bat, she looked around. The guys, who were already done with their game, sat down to watch the girls play. **

"**Orihime! Your up!" Rukia said, she was pitcher for the other team.**

"**Throw me your best shot!" Orihime said batting the bat on her foot, then lifting it into position. Then it seemed like a slow motion. Rukia threw the ball with force, and Orihime slammed her entire strength into the ball. She noticed Ulquiorra watching her and slipped at her aim. **

**It was heading for him. "No... Santen-" Orihime stopped by the sight she saw.**

**He lifted his hand to catch it, he slid a bit at the force. He was the 1st**** person ever to catch one of Orihime's balls. Only the marks of the ball forcefully stopping in his hand, and the steam emitting from it, was what everyone was starting at. **

"**He... Caught Orihime's Impossible Omega Ball!" Someone yelled running over. Pretty soon, everyone except Orihime was over there, wondering how he did it. Orihime was not only in shock, but that also followed by another emotion.**

" **Ryoka Sensei! Ulquiorra's hands bleeding!" **

**Now Orihime was blaming herself. She ran over to the crowd, pushing everyone out of her way. "Sensei, let me take Ulquiorra to the nurse." She ripped a sleeve off her and walked over to Ulquiorra. Wrapping it around his gushing hand. She walked with towards the nurses office. Orihime was silent till she got inside the building.**

"**Is your hand ok?" **

"**Yes, I don't see why you worry." He replied.**

"**Cause. Normal people-" She stopped rembering that Ulquiorra was an Arrancar. Or, he was? She was confussled. **

**The reached the nurses office. And no surprise she wasn't there. She was a lazy person anyway. She sat him down as she rummaged threw the cabinets.**

"**... Woman, why do you hit the ball so hard?"**

**She turned around. Did he just- wait, no! He called her that when he kidnapped her. She rembers that, but... After he brought her there. She rembers healing Grimmjow's arm n Luppi dieing. But that was as far as she could rembers. "Ulquiorra, what... Exactly happened?"**

"**What are you blabbering about woman?"**

**Orihime turned to face him, holding bandages and some tape in her hands. "A few months ago... When you kidnapped me... What happened after that? I... Can't rember anything, nothing."**

**She walked over and lightly grabbed Ulquiorra's hand. It was bleeding, but not as much as before. Wrapping it gently, Orihime was waiting for Ulquiorra's answer. "All right, how is it?" **

**Ulquiorra closed his fist a couple of times. "Alright. I guess." He stood up "I'll tell the teacher that I'm fine." He was about to leave when he turned back around.**

"**In time, your memories will come back to you."**

**With those words, Ulquiorra left Orihime in confusion. **

**Chapter 3: Protector**

**Orihime walked out of the school. Everything that happened in one day was all sudden! She told Tatski she would be heading home early so that no one found out she was walking home with Ulquiorra. It was weird, when his name was introduced, she was the only one who rembered who he was. To everyone else he seemed... Normal, in a strange way. She turned around the corner of the school, to find Ulquiorra leaning against a tree.**

"**Sorry! Did you wait long?" Orihime said apoligentacly running over to Ulquiorra. **

"**About 10 minutes, do try to be earlier woman." he answered walking down the street. "Let's go."**

"**R-Right!" She stumbled and ran over to his side.**

**For the first few minutes, it was silent, but Orihime gathered enofe courage to speak. " Ulquiorra, about what you said..."**

"**What about it?"**

"**Do you know how long it will take... For my memories to come back?"**

"**They'll come back when-" Ulquiorra was interrupted by a gang coming their way. **

"**Hey! Young Lady!" One of the member's said**

"**Well, looks like were goanna have some fun today fellas." The other one said walking towards them.**

"**Do you know them?" Ulquiorra asked looking over at her.**

"**No! Their a gang, Ulquiorra. They cause havok, steal people's money and...." Orihime whispered before one of the members was several steps from her. **

"**Hey, buddy, Is this your girl?" **

"**My.... Girl?" he mumbled looking at Orihime, she had a frightened look on her face.**

"**Well, telling by your expression, she's free. Why don't you let that pretty young lady over to me?" **

**He walked towards Orihime, she was about to use she powers. But he was only a normal human being. She didn't want to hurt a human, but this case may be different. Ulquiorra stepped in front of Orihime. "I don't believe I gave you an answer to your command."**

"**Get out of the way punk. Or, ill have to make you." He put on some spikes onto his knuckles.**

"**Please, Ulquiorra. Do what he says..." Orihime said, trying to keep him from getting hurt. **

"**MOVE IT!" The man yelled throwing a fist at him. Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime bride style and ducked towards his left. Making him almost crash into a wall. **

"**Are you alright, woman?" Ulquiorra asked setting her down. **

"**Yes. Thank you." She clasped her hands over her chest. **

**Ulquiorra turned to catch the next blow. Closing his fist around the gang member's. He thrusted his foot into the gang member's stomach, sending him crashing into the other members. " I would likely stay away from Orihime unless you would like further punishment."**

**Pierced with fear, they ran away. He turned to face Orihime. **

"**You ok?" **

'**Yes... But what about your hand?" Orihime replied, looking at the blood dripping from his fingertips. "Let me heal it back at my house. **

**Actually, they were at Orihime house, right down the street. Orihime dug her hand into the pot plant for her key. And stepped in. "Come on in. Make yourself at home!" **

**Her apartment was small, but cozy. She led him into her living room. Bright yellow walls, with a medium sized table, and several dressers and cabinets'. She first sat in front of a picture and prayed. **

"**Be at piece, Sora...." Orihime whispered. **

**She stood up, walking over and sitting down again next to Ulquiorra." Souten Kissun, I reject."**

**Two hair pins came from her hair clips and made a ovalish shape around Ulquiorra. **

'**You don't have too-" **

"**I WANT to do this." Orihime said becoming very focused with her healing. **

**After a couple of minutes, Orihime finished. "Woman, I am the 4****th Espada, something as this-"**

"**But, you're in a gigai. And human don't have right speed regeneration like Arrancars do." She stood up. " I'll make some tea! Just sit tight!"**

***Ulquiorra's POV Chapter 4: **

**Ulquiorra looked over at the photo frame that Orihime was praying before. "She said his name was Sora..." He mumbled to himself. Trying to figure out Orihime Inoue. He had orders to capture her, well, more like he could take whoever he wants that would help him. **

**But, Orihime Inoue was... Different. **


	2. Chapter 4 to 7

Chapter 4: You're... Different

*Ulquiorra's POV*

Ulquiorra looked over at the photo frame that Orihime was praying before. "She said his name was Sora..." He mumbled to himself. Trying to figure out Orihime Inoue. He had orders to capture her, well, more like he could take whoever he wants that would help him.

But, Orihime Inoue was... Different.

She was a complete ditz too almost everything around her. She would hurt herself, crash into walls, bump into people. But, it was her courage and her heart that made her interesting to him. How she could have so much fate in everyone around her. He stood, walking into the kitchen. He saw her, chopping up some food, probably for dinner. Walking in, he stood at her side. Looking. "What are you making, woman?"

She was surprised, accidentently cutting her finger. "Ouch....." She held her finger with her other hand.

"Ulquiorra, there's a first aid ki-"

Ulquiorra took her finger and placed it into his mouth. Licking at her cut, till he got most of the blood. He looked over at her. Orihime cheeks flustered pink, Pleasure? Embaracement? He couldn't tell. He only stared at her with wondering eyes.

"What are you staring at?"

'I...um... Well..." Orihime trailed off, looking away from Ulquiorra. "It's just that..."

The pot of hot water screeched. Orihime quickly went and turned it off. "Do you want some tea, Ulquiorra?"

"I don't mind." He walked over out of the kitchen and sat at the small table. She walked in, carrying a light blue tea pot and cups.

"Woman, why did you invite me here?" Ulquiorra asked as Orihime poured tea into his cup.

"Well, Miyaki sensei told me to show you around, she also meant I had to get to know you." She sat down, sipping out of her cup. "So? How do you like the human world?"

"It's interesting...."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here on strict orders."

"From Aizen?"

"No."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enofe."

She sat there, staring. Trying to fish me out info to get her memories back. Though...

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked waving her hand in his face.

"What woman?"

'Well, you were spacing out."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

Ulquiorra looked over at the picture known as "Sora". "Who is Sora?"

"Sora? He was my older brother, but... He passed away in a terrible car accident several years ago..."

Ulquiorra stood next to it. Looking at his picture. Then, turned around to Orihime, who was shedding quiet and silent tears. He walked over, taking a silk facecloth from his pocket and whipping her tears from her cheeks.

"Woman, do you cry because of Sora's death?"

She just clasped onto Ulquiorra, sending him back a bit, but caught him self with right hand, the other slightly around Orihime, just enofe to catch her.

'Ulquiorra... Please... Just hold me..." She said between sobs.

"..." He did as she said and wrapped his hands around her. He... Kind of felt bad for her. She had lived her hole life without anyone. Then, she seems happy at school. Only to come home like this. A total wreck. He didn't know how humans can live like this. Having their life slowly scarped away by the death of a loved one. He tightened his grip around her.

"Ulquiorra... You're crushing me..." Orihime said between of what she could take in for breath.

He almost loosened his grip immeatly, but still had his arms around her. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

He stood helping Orihime onto her feet. He took the china into the kitchen. " Woman, don't you have homework too work on?"

"Yea! I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me!" She said running back into the living room, getting her bag. Ulquiorra stood at the doorway as he watched her go into "work mode" as she called it.

For what seemed like the longest minutes in his life. He stared at her. Something about her.... Made him stay by her side. Want to help her. But, Aizen never gave him emotions. So what is it?

*Orihime's POV*

Working as hard as she could, she could fell those cold green eyes staring at her. But, she tryed to ignore it. But, they sent chills down her spine, making her stop in the middle of her work.

"Ulquiorra?"

"What is it woman?"

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra, "Why are you... Well, why are you still here at my house?"

"What does that have to-"

"Because, I'm curious."

Ulquiorra stood and headed for the door, Orihime quickly followed behind. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, wherever I can find. I shall see you tomorrow, Woman."

With those words, Ulquiorra left Orihime's house. Orihime stood there, looking at the door. She wanted to run after him, see if he was safe. But, she rembered that Ulquiorra was an Arrancar. The quarto to be exact. He could easily take care of himself on his own. With her convincing herself that he was going to be alright, Orihime went and headed to bed.

Chapter 5: It's like a Puzzle.......

A cold felling wrapped Orihime like a blanket. The water only got deeper and deeper as she continued on. She was running towards Ulquiorra, who stood, stiff as a board, on the other side of the water.

"Ulquiorra!" She yelled trying to grab his attention. She was a shadowy figure behind him. It looked like it was going to hurt him. "Ulquiorra! Behind-"

She felt her self being pulled in, she resisted, swimming upward. But it only pulled her harder. She felt herself losing her sight. Only a pale hand reached in and saved her. She awoke.

She looked around. She was in one of the bathrooms in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra had a tight grip on her arm. "Woman, do not try to kill yourself. Aizen needs you alive."

"Ulquiorra? Wait.... Why are we in Hueco Mundo? What happened to Aizen? And everyone else?!" Orihime asked, demanding answers.

But, that quickly faded when she opened her dreary eyes. She shot up, looking around her. She was in her bedroom. In the human world. She was sure it wasn't a dream. She stood up, getting her outfit on and walking out the door. She started heading towards down the street, past where Ulquiorra had saved her from a gang just yesterday. She stood, rembering how it played out like a movie.

But, she quickly felt someone wrap their arms around her. "Orihime! You look so cute spacing out that that!" Chizuru said with a smile. "I may just have to kiss you!"

"Get away from her!" Tatski slammed her foot in her face, sending her flying down the street. "You ok, Orihime?"

"Yea, Tatski, why are you and Chizuru here?"

"Well, that new guy seemed kind of creepy to us, especially Chizuru, so we came to check and make sure everything's alright."

"Alright..." Her and Tatski walked towards the school, with a following Chizuru close behind.

It seemed weird to Orihime, Ulquiorra went home like as if he was in a rush. What could it possibly be that would rush him like that? They arrived several minutes later.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Orihime said walking into class.

"Oh, good morning Orihime." He replied looking over at her.

She looked around looking for Ulquiorra, who sat in his seat. Staring out the window. She walked in front of him, waving her hand in his face. "Ulquiorra? Are you there?"

"What woman?" He said shifting back into his chair.

"Hey! Don't talk to Orihime like that!" Chizuru yelled, walking up to them.

"Do you have a problem with what I call people? Trash?" He said staring deeply into her eyes.

"Do you want to take this outside!"

"Chizuru stop it!" Orihime said, trying to pull her away. That's when Miyaki sensei walked into the room.

"Sit down! Class is beginning!"

Orihime was glad that class was staring. The last thing she wanted was her friends being killed, she could never forgive herself. After the end of 5th period, it was time for lunch. Orihime stood, stretching.

"Ulquiorra, do you have food today?"

"No."

"You need food! Arrancar or not!" Orihime quietly said grabbing her wrist and pulling him out of the classroom. She dragged him out near the gym, where the vending machines were. She placed some coins into a machine, holding a red box in her hands..

"What is that?" He asked, eyeing the weird shaped food.

"It's Pocky. Try it, it's good!" She said placing one up to his lips. Almost instantly, he took it into his mouth.

"... it's sweet...."

"It's supposed to be. Isn't it good?"

"It's has a interesting taste."

He stared at her eyes, she had a piece in her mouth, sticking out. He walked forward, closing the space between them. Pushing her towards a wall, he brought his face to the end of the other side, biting a piece off. Still staring into her eyes as her face flushed red.

"Ul-Ulquiorra...." She quietly said thru her mouth.

He suddenly pulled back. Turning his head in the other way. He jumped up over the small building and ran. Orihime stood on shock. She was trying to piece everything in her mind. Why would Ulquiorra suddenly do that? Something wasn't right.

"Ulquiorra...."

Chapter 6: Ulquiorra... Why....?

Orihime left school like as if nothing happened. But in truth, she never stopped thinking about it. She walked up her door, digging her hand to try and get her key.

It wasn't there.

She turned to the door, she had a felling. Pressing her fingers lightly at the door, it opened. She walked in, wondering who was inside. She noticed that the living room lights were on. She grabbed her bag and gribbed it like a bat, quietly moving into the living room. She was a figure and swung the bag. It stopped with incredible force, that she barely noticed the hand grabbing her wrist, while the other gripped the bag.

"Woman, what are you doing?"

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime said losing her grip on the bag. "What are you doing here?"

He stood silent, still holding her wrist. "Orihime..."

The doorbell suddenly rang. Ulquiorra quickly let go of her wrist as she ran to the door. It was Tatski.

"Hey Orihime, I brought some food over for you. It's my mom's meat and potato's!" She said cheerfully.

She took the food and started to close the door.

"It looks delicious Tatski! But I got a ton of studying to do! I'll see you tomorrow!" The door closed lightly as Orihime sighed. She didn't want Tatski to find out that Ulquiorra was in her house. She walked back into the living room. He was gone.

"Ulquiorra?" She said placing the bowl on the table. He emerged from her bedroom. "Ulquiorra?! What where you-"

Ulquiorra walked towards her. She stepped back. He looked like a predator. She felt the back of the couch and fell into it. He grabbed her wrist and whispered into her ear.

"I can't hide it anymore Orihime."

He pressed his lips onto hers. She jolted. She didn't know why Ulquiorra was acting like he was, but he wasn't normal. She knew this for sure. Trying to push him away with her other free hand, it made no difference. His free hand reached into her hair. Orihime gave up and let Ulquiorra brake the kiss. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Orihime, I love you." He mumbled. But she heard it. Her entire face was pink.

"Ulquiorra...I...."

He leaned up, letting her take in the situation. "Orihime, do you still not rember?"

She looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about? What does it have-"

"If you do rember, we'll wait till the times comes. But, I should be going." He headed outside as the door closed silently.

Orihime stood, hand over her mouth, staring at the door. She couldn't believe what was happening. The former 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, who had kidnapped her and brought her to Hueco Mundo, loved her. Was this one of the reasons that he came to the human world? Orihime fell onto her knees. Trying to piece everything.

"Ulquiorra... Why...?" She said to herself as she collapsed on the floor.

Chapter 7:

The sun shining into her apartment, Orihime fluttered her eyes open. Pushing herself up, she looked around at her surroundings. She was in her house, and still in her uniform. She quickly changed into a blue v-neck long sleeved top. At the v-shape, there was some ruffles. With a knee length white ruffled skirt. She walked over at her calendar, it was Sunday. She was replaying last nights events in her mind. Walking outside, she headed for her local market. She needed food, or else she couldn't make they delicious and exquisite food that she loved so much. But, she wished that she didn't take the route she did.

She saw the gang that her and Ulquiorra enoutered several days ago. She turned right down another street, hoping they didn't notice her. Her speed picked up slightly.


	3. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: This is awkward…. **

**The sun shining into her apartment, Orihime fluttered her eyes open. Pushing herself up, she looked around at her surroundings. She was in her house, and still in her uniform. She quickly changed into a blue v-neck long sleeved top with a knee length white ruffled skirt. At the v-shape, there was some ruffles. She walked over at her calendar, it was Sunday. She was replaying last nights events in her mind. Walking outside, she headed for her local market. She needed food, or else she couldn't make they delicious and exquisite food that she loved so much. But, she wished that she didn't take the route she did.**

**She saw the gang that her and Ulquiorra encountered several days ago. She turned right down another street, hoping they didn't notice her. Her speed picked up slightly. Till the point where they were chasing her down. **

"**Come here! We only want to play!" One of the oldest looking members said.**

**Orihime took a sharp right turn. Running right into someone's chest. A strong hand caught her fall. **

"**What the hell is going on?" A familiar voice asked, letting go of her. **

**Wearing a black long sleeve with white skinny pants. His hand ran threw his teal colored hair. **

"**G-Grimmjow…" Orihime mumbled, still in shock. **

"**Yo, punk! You get in the way and your gonna get your ass kicked!" A gang member charged at him, his left fit slaming into the palm of Grimmjow's right hand. **

"**You're pathetic."**

**Grimmjow kicked his right foot into his chest, sending him flying into another member. Sending them back into a light pole. **

"**Not even worth a warm up." Grimmjow said turning to Orihime. "Woman, what kind of shit are you getting into?"**

"… **I'm not sure myself…" Orihime said looking away from Grimmjow. She knew thiis man, he could kill her at any second, and would act like it was no big deal. "Thanks for saving me."**

"**I'm only returning a favor. Don't get too cocky."**

"**Favor?" Orihime asked, utterly confussed.**

"**Did you forget al-" Grimmjow was interrupted by a spirtual pressure. "A hollow? Heh… nothing but garbage." **

**With that, he used sonido. Orihime was alone. She quickly looked over at the gang members trying to get up for a second round, so she quickly hurried off. **

'**First Ulquiorra, now Grimmjow… what's going on!?' Orihime thought to herself. She continued towards the center of town, seeing a familiar pair of green eyes set on her. She stood, almost as if she were frozen by his gaze. **

"**Ulquiorra…" Orihime mumbled, running over to his side, grabbing onto his jacket. **

"**What's wrong, Orihime?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. **

**That was the first time he called her by her name in public. She was so happy, and yet, with how fast everything was coming at her, she just wanted it to stop. Freeze and disinigrate in time. **

"**Just… hold me like this…." Orihime said between muffled sobs. **

"**I wouldn't want it any other way." **

**The few minutes that time actually was seemed like an hour of Orihime's tears and Ulquiorra's silence. She felt his lips move down onto her cheek. Brushing upon her soft, pink lips. **

**Her second kiss.**

**It was the same…. Felling she had when Ulquiorra kissed her the 1st**** time. It lit her like a match catching a spark. Warm, and yet peaceful. Ulquiorra soon broke the kiss, staring deeply in Orihime's eyes.**

"**Orihime Inoue, you-"**

"**Ooorriihhhiimeee~!!!" Rangiku said coming from Orihime's back with a giant grin on her face. She and Ulquiorra were both spooked by Rangiku's sneaky entrance. Their embrace quickly broke.**

"**Rangiku… What are you-" Orihime said before Rangiku whispered into her ear.**

"**Never mind that, who is that man with you?"**

"**His name is Ulquiorra, he's a…. good friend of mine." Orihime said as Rangiku politely introduced herself to the new man. **

"**Hi there! My names Rangiku Matsumoto! And yours?" She extended a hand, smiling. **

"…**Ulquiorra Schiffer." He looked away, totally ignoring her. Rangiku frowned. But soon turned into a creepy smile.**

"**Orihime, why don't you and your "friend" come shopping with me!" **

"**Huh?" Orihime and Ulquiorra said in union. **

"**Come on!" She grabbed Orihime's wrist, pulling her behind Rangiku. Ulquiorra simply followed.**

**They soon came across a dress shop. A very nice shop so say so. Just entering the store, and Rangiku found several dresses she liked.**

**One was a grey spaghetti strap, low V-neck dress. It came down to her lower thighs, and was slit at the sides for easier movement. While the one she picked out for Orihime too. A knee length, strapless V- neck white dress. At the V-shape, there were frills. She walked out, spinning around for Ulquiorra to see.**

"**How is it?" She asked, slightly blushing on how much of her chest it exposed.**

"**It looks… beautiful..." He said blushing, turning away. Orihime let out a small giggle. She pulled the curtain back, changing into another dress.**

**This one was a light blue dress. The collar hung around the upper part of her chest. The short length went to the upper thighs. Long sleeves with frills at the ends. She couldn't help but love this one. Not that the one that Rangiku helped picked out wasn't nice. She was about to go out to show Ulquiorra again, when Rangiku called her out.**

"**Orihime! Come and check this out!" **

**She stepped out. He was wearing a long black sleeved shirt, with a lime green jacket. Black skinny jeans, and a lime green scarf to match. Orihime blushed and looked away. He was way to sexy in that outfit. **

"… **Do you like it Orihime?" He asked, looking over.**

"…" **Orihime stood quiet, till Rangiku slapped her in the back "AH! Yes! It looks really good on you!"**

"**You think so?" He looked in a mirror himself. **

**After the changed back, Orihime stayed by Rangiku's side. She was too embarrassed to have Ulquiorra next to her, ever since he told her that he loved her. The went back to the park that Orihime and Grimmjow encountered the gang only hours before, sitting on a bench. **

"**Hime, are you hungry?" Rangiku asked, getting up.**

"**Kind of…" She was thinking about bean paste and bread, her favorite.**

"**Lets go get some ice cream!" She pointing over to an ice cream shack nearby.**

"**I'll get it. Why don't you guys stay here?" Ulquiorra said walking away without a second glance.**

**Orihime's eyes followed Ulquiorra as he walked. She watched as his ha-**

"**Or-ri-hi-me?" Rangiku said waving a hand in her face, getting her out of the trance. **

"**Huh?" She looked over at Rangiku who had a grin written all over her face.**

"**You like Ulquiorra, don't you?"**


	4. Chapter 8

"**You like Ulquiorra, don't you?" **

"**W-What? No! It's just that-" Orihime said waving her arms around her head.**

"**You don't have to hide it, it's written all over your face." Orihime slightly blushed. Rangiku smiled. "So, when did you start to like him?"**

"**Well, just yesterday he told me he loved me… and"**

"**He did?!" **

"**Yea. But-" **

**Rangiku put a hand up as Ulquiorra walked over to them, holding 2 ice cream cones. But she quickly turned and whispered into Orihime's ear. "I'll let you two be alone." **

"**R-Rangiku!" She said quietly as he stretched out his hand, giving Orihime her vanilla ice cream cone. "Oh, thank you Ulquiorra."**

"**Rangiku, here's yours" He said handing hers over. She took it and sat down. **

"**Thanks!" **

**After a couple minutes of awkward silence; (note: whenever there's a awkward silence, a gay baby is born) Rangiku stood up.**

"**Oh! Look at the time! I got to hurry back to Toshiro and the others backhand me!" With that, Rangiku ran off. Leaving Ulquiorra and Orihime alone.**

**Once again, their was a awkward silence. But, Orihime was brave and spoke.**

"**Ulquiorra, why didn't you get some ice cream for yourself?"**

"**I never tried it."**

"**Want a lick of mine?" She turned her head towards his and held it to his lips. He stuck out his tongue, taking some off the edge. She couldn't help but stare. He was….**

"**What are you staring at?" **

"**Huh?" She got out the trance. **

"**You can be such a scatter brain, Hime-Chan." He laughed a bit, smiling.**

'**Wait, DID HE JUST SMILE!??!' Orihime exciting said in her thoughts. She couldn't believe it, the quarto Espada, who was made to have no feelings, was laughing and smiling with her. He even called her Hime-Chan?!**

**Ok, who drugged him. **

"**Ulquiorra?" **

"**Y-yes?" He stopped laughing, but had a small smile. **

"**Do… you like it?" Orihime slightly blushed, turning away.**

"**I do, actually. But I know something's that's sweeter." **

"**What?" Orihime said exactly turning to face him. He gripped her chin and pressed his lips against hers. **

**But, Orihime didn't fight it. She… liked it actually. She wanted more, she moved in closer to him, closing the space between them. She broke the kiss moments later.**

"**Ulquiorra…" **

**He was about to kiss her again when a voice yelled threw the park**

"**Orihime! Get away from him!"**

**She looked over Ulquiorra's shoulder, to see Ichigo, Rukia, (in shinigami from) Chad and Uryuu running towards them. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her, using sonido, making her drop her ice cream on the ground. **

"**Damit! Ulquiorra!!" Ichigo yelled, slamming his fist into a tree. **

**Meanwhile… Ulquiorra stopped to place Orihime down, letting her take in the scenery. They stood on top of a hill, able to see Kanakura Town to the horizon. **

"**Ulquiorra, where are we?" Orihime asked, holding her hand across her forehead to keep the sun from getting in her eyes.**

"**Away from the shinigami, emote so that they wont be able to track your spirtual pressure." **

**He had a look of sadness in his eyes. It wouldn't be long before the found them. Maybe an hour tops. But, she had to find something out about Ulquiorra, about her, about everyone. **

"**I thought that everyone but me forgot who you were." **

"**Well, it seems something inside of you sparked." **

"**Huh? What are you-"**

"**When I kissed you, did you fell different at all?" He looked over at her, the same sad face he had….**

"**Now that you mention it, I did. But I still don't-"**

"**Tonight, you will rember." He was about to walk off when Orihime wrapped his arms around his stomach, holding him still.**

"**Don't leave… please" She gripped tighter around him. She felt his hands lightly pull hers off, pulling her around to face him. **

"**Orihime-"**

**She cut off his words and pressed her lips onto his. **

***Orihime's POV* **

**I just… had to see…**

**While in the park, when Ulquiorra has kissed me again, it was different than my 1****st**** kiss. But, I had to see… **

**And now I know… I did like it when Ulquiorra kissed me. And I just had to prove that I accept these fellings of mine.**

**I felt Ulquiorra's hands pull my from my embrace, as his green emerald eyes stared into my own. It was now that I would show him.**

"**Orihime-"**

**I got on my toes, and pressed my lips onto Ulquiorra's. I could fell him stiffen, and I could only imagine his eyes open wide in shock. But a sudden felling ran threw my mind. I tried to pull away, but Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around my waist. Closing the space between us. **


	5. Chapter 9: Inside Aizen

Orihime awoke to the sound of a faint _'ting'_ noise. She looked around. It wasn't her room. She tried to see who's it was, but it was too dark. But the scent was easy to figure out.

It was Ulquiorra's

She quickly turned her head to her left to find him gone. "Ulquiorra?" To her left, the door was creaked open slightly. She bean to stood up, when she relised what she slept in. A long sleeved white shirt. Good thing it came down to her upper thighs, or otherwise, she would have freaked out. Reaching out to her sides and around her, she carefully stepped forward, trying not to hit anything. When she did finally reached the door, she was shocked by what she saw.

Outside of the door was a large balcony, which separated into two grand staircases. A big crystal chandelier. To her left and her right, they went into long hallways. She walked forward on the wood floor.

"Wow… is this… his house?" Orihime said out loud to herself. She walked down one of the grand staircases, taking in the artuectual details on the sides and on the walls. She was truly amazed by everything. Hearing a musical instiment, she lost her balance, and fell of the last step on the staircase, on her face.

"Owowowowowwww….." She quietly mumbled getting back up. She walked down the "main" hallway, into what seemed like a living room, which then outstretched into several others. Orihime stopped and turned right to see Ulquiorra playing a violin. She stood their, listening to the sad notes that formed a very heartbreaking song. Tears formed at he eyes.

"It's so… beautiful…" She mumbled to herself, holding a hand up to her mouth.

He suddenly stopped after that and looked over. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. That was a beautiful song…"

"It's from my experiences back in Hueco Mundo. How I treated everyone, the sorrow that I truly felt."

Ulquiorra felt a pair of frail arms wrap around him.

"It's ok…. Ulquiorra, you don't have to be alone… I mean you have me. Isn't that enough! The world can shout in your face and deny you. But, I'll always be here by your side! Always!" She mumbled against the back of his shirt.

"Orihime…" He placed the violin down and turned around to wrap his arms around her small waist. "Thank you."

He tilted her chin up to see her tears escaping. He licked them off her eyes and moved them down to her lips. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. It was Orihime who broke the kiss.

"Orihime?"

"Ulquiorra, I have a question…. Who's house is this?"

"Aizen's, but Grimmjow, Szael, and Nnitora live here to, but there not here now."

Orihime felt his fingers slide up her right leg, going under night the shirt. "Ul-Ulquiorra! What are you-"

"Ulquiorra! Were home!" Grimmjow called from the hallway. Ulquiorra pulled away from Orihime and sat her on the couch. Throwing her a blanket to cover her lower part of her body.

Grimmjow, wearing a black jacket, with a white long sleeved shirt, showed the top of his collar bone. And a pair of black skinny jeans. Nnitora was right behind him wearing the same thing, only the collar was unbuttoned lower to his chest.

"Oh, so I see that Orihime's here." A voice called out.

It was Aizen. He was wearing that "kind" smile he has when she first met in Los Notches, wearing the same outfit as Nnitora and Grimmjow.

"How are you Orihime?" He asked walking over and sat down on a chair across from the couch Orihime sat on.

"I-I'm okay, and how about yourself?"

"I'm quite fine, thank you." He looked over at the violin on the table. "So, did Ulquiorra play one of his songs?"

"Yes, it was beautiful." Orihime gave a small smile and looked over at Ulquiorra, who was sitting next to her, hands in pockets.

Nnitora headed out of the room, knowing this conversation was going to be boring. Grimmjow layed back onto a wall, arms crossed.

"I want to ask you Orihime, would you like to go to the beach with all of us?" Aizen said, looking over at her.

"The beach? But aren't you guys supposed to be hiding from-"

"Well, when your memories were restored, they all rember as well. But, we can seal off all of our spirtual pressure." Aizen held the bracelet Ulquiorra had given her when he kidnapped her. Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's grist to show the bracelet she never took off.

"So, what do you say Orihime? Want to come with us?" Aizen asked, smirking.

Sorry this took a while to write! I got writers block! There'll be a Bleach beach scence next chapter (yes i kno there was an actuall episode, i saw it) Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a review!!!!


	6. Chapter 10: Beach and the 3rd

**I'm so sorry it took so long everyone! I tired making it longer but then it'll ruin the story plot! So it is rather short for people who don't like reading massive pages. I hope you enjoy this chapter with 2 new characters!~ **

Chapter 10: Beach and the 3rd

Orihime placed the basket down next to the navy blue blanket, curling her toes in the warm sand. A small smile lit her face. Her hair flowing softly in the breeze. Sighing a bit, she quietly sat down on the towel, plopping her head back and looking at the cloudless sky.

"It's so nice out…" Orihime said to herself, smiling. She turned her head to Ulquiorra and Aizen. Who were talking over at a picnic table. Grimmjow and Nnitora were already in the water, roughly wrestling. And Szayel, well, Orihime didn't care at the moment what he was up to.

"Yo! Princess!" Grimmjow called from ontop of Nnitora, pulling his arm back behind him. "Come join us!" He Smirked.

"Um.. I'll pass… but thanks anyway…" She smiled weakly, answering back. She wasn't going to get involved with those two. It was just… "abnormal." Orihime shivered to herself.

Aizen and Ulquiorra made their way over to Orihime. Aizen grinning evily as always. It sent small chills down her spine. "Miss. Inoue, would you care to join us?" He tilted his posture downwards a bit, holding out a hand.

Orihime blinked for a minute, looked at his hand, and smiled slightly. "Thank you for the offer Aizen-sama. But I think I'll lay down for a few minutes and get a tan."

The lord blinked. He nodded and straitened his posture. "As you wish." He waved his hand at Ulquiorra and made his way into the water.

Orihime hid under the umbrella next to the towel, gazing out at the ocean. Her eyes caught onto Ulquiorra. She blushed lightly seeing his pale skin like the moon. Her eyes lowered to his muscular body. Then to his black bathing suit. They had pale green flames on the sides. A light lime green edge around pattern. Grimmjow was wearing a light blue suit with black punk stars on them. Nnitora has a Pale yellow suit with some chick on the side. "Playboy mabe?" Orihime thought to herself and slightly shrugged.

Her attenition turned to Aizen and Szayel, who were chattinng to two beautiful girls.

The one near Aizen had blonde hair in two pigtails that hung from the front, and spiked hair In the back. She had two dark blue lighting bolts on the sides of her face. She wore a solid black bikini. Just like any normal human. Her sea green eyes quickly peered over at Orihime, giving her a chilling feeling throughout her spine.

The other one had a darker shade of green in her hair, more wavyer than the other one. She wore a light green bikini with white stripes, giving her a more "femine" appeal. She had a medium pink marking across from her left cheek, over her nose, onto her right cheek. And a weird scar across her face, reaching her nose.

Orihime was surprised to find such beautiful girls. She quickly peeked around to find the beach empty. So Aizen must have reserved it. Her attention quickly perked up when Aizen and the two beautiful females made their way over.

"Orihime, I want you to meet the Trecis Espada(s)" He first pointed to the blonde one. "This is Tia Harribeal." Then he shifted his hand to the other one. "And this is Nelliel Tu Oderwanck"

_"Wow. There so beautiful…" _Orihime thought to herself. Slightly feeling jealous of their beauty. They even beat her in breast size! And the thought that the squad 10 Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, could beat her. Nelliel skipped her way over to Orihime's side and plopped down next to her.

"Hello Orihime-Chan!" She gave a kind and friendly smile. "My name's Nelliel, but just call me Nel, okay?"

Orihime nodded and smiled back at the girl. Her eyes quickly shifted to the other one. Harribeal. She seemed to have a more… quieter greeting than others. Yet, Orihime couldn't help but give a small smile towards the girl.

Sosuke let out a small chuckle. "Well, let's all have fun now. Right?" He once again held out a hand to Orihime, hoping she would want to join them.

"Hai!" Orihime slightly cheered, gently placing her hand in Aizen's as he softly pulled her up onto her feet.

Aizen led her towards the water, his gaze shifted to the fifth and sixth espada still wrestling in the water, with Ulquiorra calmly watching from a rock nearby. He didn't seem interested nor did he want to be in any part of it. Orihime quickly slipped away from the other and calmly sat next to him.

"Ulquiorra-kun," She began, she saw she caught his attention when he turned his head towards her. "A-are you enjoying the beach…?" She knew he didn't have feeling's, but yet, she questiononed herself about it. She could tell it was…different… this time. But she couldn't place it.

His gaze shifted towards her. "..it's too bright…" He kept his head lowered to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Orihime smiled, giving him her hat. "Here. It's to keep the sun out of your eyes."

Ulquiorra blinked, giving a small sigh. "Woman, I do think that "hats" do not fit me.."

Orihime let out a small giggle seeing the espada in her hat. "You look…so…cute…" A light blush appeared on her face. Ulquiorra seemed amused and gently pulled on her chin upwards. Gently placed his black lips onto hers.

Orihime eyes widened, as her body froze up. It was happening... again...

-Flashback-

She saw Aizen. Sitting at his throne, looking at her. Feeling his massive reitsu all around her. She looked over at Grimmjow, whose left arm was missing.

"Orihime, why don't you demonstrate your powers for us and heal Grimmjow's arm?" Aizen asked, placing his cheek onto the back of his hand.

**Bwahaaha! This is where thing's are going to be explained more. I'm going to try and update my other fanfic and am currently writing a IchiHime and AizenGin Fanfic. Please leave a revew! It really helps! **


End file.
